Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 November 2015
01:51:24 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:39 !ignore boom 01:51:40 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring boom. 01:51:45 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 18:55:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 18:56:05 !ignore hycane 18:56:06 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring hycane. 18:56:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 18:56:12 !unignore HH 18:56:12 HypotheticalHurricane: I am not currently ignoring HH. 18:56:15 !ignore HH 18:56:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HH. 18:56:19 !unignore HH 18:56:20 HypotheticalHurricane: HH is no longer being ignored. 18:56:24 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 18:56:27 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 18:56:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:56:35 !ignore Lake Erie 18:56:36 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Lake Erie. 18:56:40 !ignore Toledo 18:56:41 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Toledo. 18:56:47 !ignore Blizzard Ajax 18:56:47 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Blizzard Ajax. 18:56:57 !ignore Winter Storm Ajax 18:56:57 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Winter Storm Ajax. 18:57:09 !ignore failure 18:57:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring failure. 18:57:17 !hello failure. 18:57:17 Hello there, failure. 18:57:29 !ignore wat 18:57:36 !ignore fd 18:57:36 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring fd. 18:57:40 !ignore wat 18:57:41 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring wat. 18:57:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:57:45 !hello I love Hypercane 18:57:46 Hello there, I love Hypercane 18:57:56 !ignore FireResistance 18:57:56 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring FireResistance. 18:58:05 !ignore Cookie 18:58:06 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Cookie. 18:58:12 !ignore Youtube 18:58:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Youtube. 18:58:20 !ignore youtubers 18:58:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring youtubers. 18:58:35 !ignore oops........ 18:58:36 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring oops......... 18:58:43 !ignore spam 18:58:44 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring spam. 18:58:59 !ignore Storm Chaserz 18:58:59 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Storm Chaserz. 18:59:16 !ignore Minecraft 18:59:16 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Minecraft. 18:59:22 !ignore weather2 18:59:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring weather2. 18:59:29 !hello HypotheticalHurricane 18:59:30 Hello there, HypotheticalHurricane 18:59:46 !tell Hypercane that he is a Hypercane 18:59:46 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 19:00:03 !hello CycloneNkenchinyer 19:00:04 Hello there, CycloneNkenchinyer 19:00:16 !tell HypotheticalHurricane that there is no snow on the ground here 19:00:16 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell HypotheticalHurricane your message the next time I see them. 19:00:20 . 19:00:20 Hypercane, CycloneNkechinyer told you: that he is a Hypercane 19:00:22 k 19:00:41 :P 19:00:48 !ban 9001 Wat is taht 19:00:49 HypotheticalHurricane, CycloneNkechinyer told you: that there is no snow on the ground here 19:01:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:01:43 !tell CycloneNkenchinyer We have a heavy dusting of snow on the ground here 19:01:43 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell CycloneNkenchinyer your message the next time I see them. 19:01:48 !tell Food that CycloneNkechinyer wants to eat you 19:01:48 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Food your message the next time I see them. 19:02:10 mis-spelled my username @HH 19:02:31 oops 19:03:15 !tell CycloneNkechinyer We have a heavy dusting of snow on the ground here outside our house 19:03:15 HypotheticalHurricane: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 19:03:30 !hello I like Rain 19:03:30 Hello there, I like Rain 19:03:49 !ignore storm 19:03:50 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring storm. 19:04:00 !ignore Mortal Kombat 19:04:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Mortal Kombat. 19:04:18 !ignore MY BODY 19:04:19 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring MY BODY. 19:04:25 !ignore never 19:04:26 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring never. 19:04:34 !ignore Mortality 19:04:35 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Mortality. 19:04:39 !ignore nevah *never 19:04:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring nevah *never. 19:05:02 !ignore waht 19:05:02 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring waht. 19:05:14 !ignore Tricky 19:05:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Tricky. 19:05:20 !ignore Falcons 19:05:21 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Falcons. 19:05:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:05:27 !ignore falcons 19:05:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring falcons. 19:05:36 !ignore animals 19:05:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring animals. 19:05:49 !ignore Turkey 19:05:50 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring Turkey. 19:06:01 !ignore Thanksgiving 19:06:02 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Thanksgiving. 19:06:03 !ignore Synia 19:06:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Synia. 19:06:22 !ignore ISIS 19:06:22 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring ISIS. 19:06:22 !ignore Green Sea 19:06:23 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring Green Sea. 19:06:38 !ignore Synia because they did the attacks on Paris 19:06:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Synia because they did the attacks on Paris. 19:06:47 !ignore 1738 19:06:47 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring 1738. 19:06:49 !ignore Godzilla 19:06:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Godzilla. 19:06:57 !ignore TASUNAMIDHSAU8DI 19:06:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring TASUNAMIDHSAU8DI. 19:07:36 !ignore Gibberish i did not doasdn thta76dgstaydrsaydfs aff is adissdansaid abnot as daondsa tisat titt s si ia nsawirnadi id id nato *errors* 19:07:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Gibberish i did not doasdn thta76dgstaydrsaydfs aff is adissdansaid abnot as daondsa tisat titt s si ia nsawirnadi id id nato *errors*. 19:07:47 !ignore h2 43ui2h5iu3uy52 55iuj1 19:07:47 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring h2 43ui2h5iu3uy52 55iuj1. 19:08:05 !ignore Tricky the Dinosaur 19:08:05 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Tricky the Dinosaur. 19:08:15 !ignore Adventures 19:08:17 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Adventures. 19:08:28 !gnore Fire 19:08:33 !ignore fire 19:08:34 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring fire. 19:08:38 !ignore PC 19:08:39 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring PC. 19:08:54 !ignore Your Mom 19:08:55 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Your Mom. 19:09:01 !ignore Hilda 00 19:09:01 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hilda 00. 19:09:10 !ignore Floyd 19:09:11 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Floyd. 19:09:14 !ignore floyd 19:09:14 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring floyd. 19:09:18 !ignore FLOYD 19:09:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring FLOYD. 19:09:31 !ignore the Denver Broncos 19:09:32 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring the Denver Broncos. 19:09:41 hopefully that isn't SM's favorite... 19:09:53 It isn't. 19:10:05 who is yours? 19:10:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:10:10 I like the Panthers 19:10:11 Hey 19:10:15 Hello B.O.B 19:10:34 Panthers and Redskins tied @Nkech 19:10:42 The Panthers must not lose to the Redskins... 19:10:56 SM made a Cat5 Cyclone Simba so in my upcoming season I'm making one stronger 19:11:02 Not tied anymore B.O.B 19:11:07 !ignore CycloneNkechinyer 19:11:08 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring CycloneNkechinyer. 19:11:12 check the score- should be on FOX 19:11:15 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:11:16 lol 19:11:29 really dude, really? 19:11:39 sorry 19:11:50 !unignore CycloneNkechinyer 19:11:50 HypotheticalHurricane: CycloneNkechinyer is no longer being ignored. 19:11:52 Flight 1738. :/ 19:12:02 !ignore fox 19:12:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring fox. 19:12:03 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:12:04 Since we're getting close to Christmas, I'm going to resume tracking Arctic cyclones, although I'm going to mostly make them up. 19:12:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:12:07 brb 19:12:13 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 19:12:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:12:33 I can't wait until I make my 2025-26 South Atlantic Season 19:12:48 Will it have Nkechinyer in it? 19:12:50 I didn't retire Nkechinyer last time so I get to use it again then 19:13:21 Make it a strong Christmas storm 19:13:46 2025-26 season is a LONG way away in my series. 19:13:51 Oh. 19:13:55 Hey B.O.B, I'm #17 now 19:14:01 @Nkech did you ever get Paint.NET to work. 19:14:06 Wow, that's fast. 19:14:16 No. I got frustrated and went back to MS Paint 19:14:54 Oh. Like I said, I would try version 3.5.11. 19:15:05 Yep. I did. Still had trouble with it 19:15:32 We're going to get a new polar cyclone this week 19:15:43 Like a Cape-Verde type Polar Cyclone 19:15:54 (except it won't form in Cape Verde, it will form near Iceland) 19:16:02 How does that happen? Where does it go? 19:16:22 I think I'm going to make another cyclone.... 19:16:29 uh oh... 19:16:46 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:49 Don't worry, it will be weaker than Vilma . 19:17:00 It's made up 19:17:11 Fictional ones are more fun because you can do whatever you want with them 19:17:28 !ignore Hypercane Wilma 19:17:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypercane Wilma. 19:17:31 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 19:17:37 Hello Michelle 19:17:38 Hi. 19:17:41 !ignoire YOUR MOOM IS AWESOME I HOPE YOU DIE 19:18:03 !ignore YOUR MOOM IS AWESOME I HOPE YOU DIE 19:18:04 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring YOUR MOOM IS AWESOME I HOPE YOU DIE. 19:18:15 Since there is a high pressure area blocking polar cyclogenesis, I'm going to start making them up 19:18:41 Warning 1/3- HypotheticalHurricane: I HOPE you learn that advocating a person's death is unacceptable here 19:19:04 sorry 19:19:17 Sure, that's what Hurricanes are, but you really can't say "X person dies from the storm" 19:19:25 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:19:44 !ignore HypotheticalHurricane 19:19:48 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HypotheticalHurricane. 19:20:34 !unignore top 19:22:02 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 19:22:05 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 19:22:25 lol 19:23:21 !ignore body.ns-1201 19:23:22 StrawberryMaster: Now ignoring body.ns-1201. 19:23:35 who wants to play some agar.io? 19:24:20 Me 19:24:34 I'm busy working on Cyclone Oluchi, sorry. 19:24:44 agar.io/#UL65G 19:24:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:24:56 I'll be HHWNkechinyer 19:25:11 Am I the only one who has no clue what agar.io is? 19:25:20 idk 19:25:39 bob 19:25:44 copy and paste that link into your browser 19:25:46 then you will learn 19:25:58 Sorry, I'm not interested in playing agar.io. 19:26:22 You playing Michelle? 19:27:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:27:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:09 I ate 33 cells 19:29:12 THIRTY THREE 19:30:54 WHOA 942 mbar 19:30:55 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2015112212/gfs_z500_mslp_nhem_22.png 19:31:02 Looks like it could be a C5 19:31:17 yep 19:31:33 I've never seen a north pole cyclone under 950 19:31:55 my mum ans my sister is in guadalajara 19:32:02 *and 19:32:06 out for a week 19:34:10 On Tuesday, this thing will be PD 14 19:34:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:34:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:35:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 19:35:05 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 19:37:11 Agar.io or whatever has killed chat 19:38:53 ium on the server my name on agar.io is Hypotheticane 19:38:59 *im 19:41:55 -!- PuffleXTREME has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:33 Hi Puffle. 19:42:40 Hey. 19:42:44 Where is the bot's purple star? 19:42:57 I honestly don't know. 19:43:06 It probably is a bug. 19:43:17 Nope 19:43:26 I think that the staff hasn 19:43:34 hasn't approved the edit yet 19:44:25 Actually, the edit was aproved. 19:44:32 *approved 19:45:59 I have not added the bot group to the chat.js yet 19:46:09 That's why 19:46:17 eating coffee ice cream 19:48:06 hi puffle 19:50:03 @HH I added a new storm to your free editing season 19:50:18 how comes we aren't seeing Hurricanes Yet? 19:51:05 on the chat 19:51:12 ok 19:51:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:52:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:52:35 Ike in my free editing season lasts from September 8 to December 25 19:52:58 Wow. Since you're using Gustav and Ike, I'll assume you're using the 2008 list, and that's why I added Arthur 19:53:22 C4 130 mph 947 mbar Cape Verde-type hurricane. 19:53:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:53:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:53:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:53:47 Gustav forms on August 30 and gets absorbed by Ike on October 31 19:54:03 Does the season explode in activity after October? 19:54:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:32 I have Arthur forming on April 27 and dissipating on May 6. 19:54:32 Hmm 19:54:41 The season explodes in activity after July 19:55:03 theres only 3 storms before August 19:55:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:55:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:55:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 19:55:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:55:15 Gustav forming in late August isn't that abnormal. We've had I storms in early August before (2005) 19:55:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 19:55:22 Oh. 19:55:28 Ugh 19:55:33 Maybe if I do this] 19:56:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:56:48 nvm 19:56:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 19:56:53 I gotta make a season 19:56:55 featuring all names 19:56:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:56:56 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 19:57:06 it uses the greek alphabet 19:57:23 Oh. 19:57:29 September must have 20+ storms then 19:58:58 yes 20:00:34 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 20:01:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:03:29 !tell Bobnekaro he is my favorite Blob 20:03:29 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 20:03:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:03:39 Bob, try the bot!! 20:03:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:03:45 :D 20:03:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:03:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:04:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:04:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:04:37 !tell Nkechinyer is my favorite person named Nkechinyer 20:04:38 Bobnekaro: I will tell Nkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 20:04:47 Wow 20:04:53 :)) 20:04:59 :I) 20:05:00 You have to use the full username for it to work. 20:05:16 !tell CycloneNkechinyer you are my favorite person named Nkechinyer 20:05:16 Bobnekaro: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 20:05:36 !tell Hypercane Bot this isn't working 20:05:37 Bobnekaro: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 20:05:38 LOL! Good one 20:05:38 CycloneNkechinyer, Bobnekaro told you: you are my favorite person named Nkechinyer 20:06:56 @Nkech Nkechinyer in 2025 should be Patricia-like 20:07:09 200 mph+ winds, <880 mbar, etc. 20:07:25 Opal of 2020 is going to be like that 20:07:40 Patricia at one point was forecast to get to 210 mph. 20:08:26 wow... 20:08:36 . 20:08:36 Hypercane, Bobnekaro told you: Bot this isn't working 20:08:45 k 20:08:57 We need the NHC to add a C6. 20:09:11 I think 185+ mph would be enough to be a C6. 20:09:44 C7 would be 220+ mph 20:10:34 Guess what the overflow list for the South Atlantic is? 20:11:01 What? 20:11:13 The Arabic Alphabet 20:11:25 the first two, Alif and Ba, are used 2015 11 22